


Amata Bene

by frolickingangels



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Cute Humor?, Dorks and Video Games, Established Polyamorous Relationship, FLUFF AND TEASING, Fluff, Humorous Fluff, Multi, Petty Trashtalking, Post-Canon, Weird Humor?, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Viktor and Yurio play first person shooting games. Yuuri is caught in between. Yuuri tells a confession and everyone goes wild. He suffers, but he falls in love with Viktor and Yuri all the more. After all, home is where they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> reasons this fic was born:  
> 1\. i miss yurio. i need more of his appearances in future episodes.  
> 2\. YURIO'S BRAIDED HAIR IN EPISODE 6.  
> 3\. i had this cute cuddly scene of the ot3, but i can't draw so i can only hope i conveyed it properly through my writing.
> 
> yep  
> rated teen and up because of yurio's pottymouth.  
> this thing is unbeta-ed and a little too comedic, i think. but i hope you enjoy it anyway. :')

 

“Yurio…”

The angry press of buttons, the noise of bombs detonating, followed by a fuming “ _What?_ ”

“I thought you said you wanted to go places.”

“Changed my mind today, Katsudon.” Yurio’s eyes remained glued to the screen, brows furrowed, fingers getting more aggressive with the controller buttons. “Besides, there’s nothing of Hasetsu I haven’t seen by now. Book us tickets to Tokyo Disneyland or somethi – _Godfuckingdamn it, Viktor!_ ”

“Ne, Yurio~ What happened?” Viktor smiled, bright and cheerful. Yuuri could practically see the sparkles around him, but the aura was another thing entirely. The air around Viktor became heavy with his taunting and boasting. “You used to be _so_ good at this.”

“Shut up, cheater!”

“My, kitten. Instead of calling me names, why not focus on winning? Or is that the best you can do?”

Yuri kept cussing and Viktor kept laughing.

Yuuri giggled. He wanted in on the commotion, get a good warm cuddle from both Russians. After all, the autumn chill only got worse by the day and no heater could beat the warmth his Viktor and his Yurio could offer.

He could take a picture… He _should_ take a picture to save the memory of the moment and maybe even update Phichit with his life… but Yuuri’s need for cuddles was stronger at the moment.

After five years of being with Viktor and Yuri, Yuuri had learned to be more open with what he wanted.

Walking over to the living room couch, Yuuri gave Viktor’s arm a gentle nudge. Viktor may not have taken his eyes off the screen, but he knew to raise his arms and open his legs wider to make some room. Once Yuuri settled himself on the space given to him, Viktor lowered his arms to wrap them quickly around Yuuri’s waist until both hands were holding the controller again. Like a professional, he continued his gunfight with Yurio on the TV screen while he and Yuuri adjusted into a comfortable position.

Yuuri reclined himself, pressing his back against Viktor’s chest and slotting his head against the slope of Viktor’s neck that met his shoulders. It was absolutely sweet of Viktor to still give him a kiss on his temple despite being busy with a video game. Yuuri still felt the slightest flutter in his chest at the simple action.

He was close to being comfortable, but one thing was still missing.

Yuri sat on the floor just a few inches to their left.

“Hey,” Yuuri tugged at Yuri’s shirt. “Hey, Yurio.”

“Stop it, Katsudon.” Yuri shrugged off the annoying hand. “I already got killed once because of you.”

“That wasn’t my fault.”

“Yes, it was!”

“Yurio, kitten, simply admit you’re not that good, after all.” Viktor cooed, throwing a hand grenade at Yuri’s position in game. The other half of the split screen started beeping red at the grenade’s position before it finally exploded. Blood and guts covered Yuri’s half of the screen and Viktor grinned. “See?”

Yuri was furious and Yuuri could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. The young blond would’ve thrown the controller if he could, but he already did that once a few years back. He didn’t want another scolding from Yuuri about it, so his grip on the wireless black mechanism only tightened instead. Surprisingly, it stayed intact and didn’t break under the pressure.

“ _Yurio,”_ Yuuri whined his name softly, tugging at his shirtsleeve again.

Since his character took its precious time respawning, Yuri turned to glare at the older Yuuri. “ _What?_ ”

Yuuri patted the space on the couch between his and Viktor’s spread legs. “Come here.”

If Yuri weren’t so pissed, he probably would have snorted at the sight because Yuuri’s legs were placed atop of Viktor’s thighs. The two had the stupidest cuddle positions and it was hilarious.

However, Yuri continued being the sore loser.

The blond huffed before facing forward again. “No. You’re both embarrassing.”

“That’s an old excuse and you know it. Come on.” More tugging. “Please?”

Yuri remained unmoving, but…

Hell would have to freeze over before he would admit it to anyone including himself, but he wanted in on the cuddle fest too.

Without a word, Yuri scooted over to his right. He sat right in between Viktor’s legs and rested the back of his neck on the couch seat. With another huff but a relatively smaller scowl, he grabbed Yuuri’s legs and rested them over his shoulders. “Happy now, _Katsudon_?”

Yuuri laughed. He’d always considered Yuri’s broad shoulders a blessing. “Yes. Thank you.”

Yep. After five years in this relationship, Yuuri also learned how to get what he wanted out of his two partners.

“Good. Now stop being annoying.” Yuri tucked the older male’s feet and shins under his arms, fingers resuming their battering of controller buttons.

“Try not to die this time, hm?” Viktor teased.

“Shut it!”

Snuggled in between the warmth of Yuri and Viktor, Yuuri had achieved a whole new level of blissful comfort. The moment was simple, nothing particularly special. All of them wore old shirts and sweatpants. They were just lounging around the living room with the overhead lights set on dim, making the television screen the brightest source of illumination in the room. There was the warm glide of smooth skin from Viktor’s forearm against his and the soft texture of Yuri’s hair between his fingers. He could still even smell the cookies they all had for dessert earlier.

This is home, Yuuri thought as he sighed in contentment.

It would’ve been all too easy for the Japanese male to fall asleep, but the sounds of gunshots and the squabbling from both players were just too loud for a nap to be possible. Damn Call of Duty. Damn the Playstation Yuri introduced to them during his teenage years. They could all be doing something else together instead.

Yuuri pouted, but thought better of entertaining sour thoughts. At least his lovers were having fun.

So he might as well have some kind of fun on his own.

As an initial test, Yuuri gently combed through Yuri’s hair with his fingers. He held his breath for any sort of reaction, but there were none. Whether the younger noticed or not, he remained unmoving and all too focused on his quest to beat Viktor.

Yuuri took that as a go signal. He took advantage of Yuri’s distraction and started braiding his smooth, shoulder length blond locks. Nothing too complicated, just the simple pattern of interweaving three groups of hair strands together. Luckily for Yuuri, he knew how to tie those braids at the end even without hair ties. So when he was done with one strand of braid, he proceeded in making more starting from the left side.

Yuri may have been loud in playing, but at least he didn’t move around too much. This made things a lot easier for Yuuri.

By the time he’d made about fifteen strands of braids, Yuri still hadn’t called him out on his actions.

Viktor noticed, though, when Yuri finally got one kill on him and he had to wait for his character to respawn. When the oldest male saw Yuuri’s artwork, he couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Yuuri, you’re turning our little fairy into Rapunzel!”

“No, I’m not.” Yuuri smiled. “I’m just braiding, not magically making his hair longer.”

“ _Hah?_ ” Yuri paused the game. His hand reached back to his head to feel the braids for himself, but Yuuri moved away his current progress of a mid-done braid just in time.

“Don’t ruin them! They’re my best ones yet and I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“Besides, you look even prettier, Yurio~”

“God, I am with _children._ ” Yuri groaned in exasperation, but lightly traced the braids with his fingertips instead. He had to admit, Yuuri did a pretty neat job. “Where did you learn how to do this anyway?”

“Well…” If he were asked this question years ago, he may have been embarrassed with his answer. Currently, though… with everything they went through together in this relationship, Yuuri decided it wouldn’t hurt to confess one more thing about himself. “To be honest, I learned how to do this because of Viktor.”

Viktor blinked, blue eyes going wide with surprise at the unexpected answer.

“Eh? Me?” His head tilted in an adorable manner, action almost betraying his age. “But you’ve never braided my hair before.”

“Because it’s short now.” Yuuri laughed, even more so when the other Yuri let out a loud _‘Stupid! How can someone do this to your hair?’_ before he continued with his explanation. “I saw Yuko-san braiding another girl one time in middle school. Her hair was almost as long and as beautiful as Viktor’s during the Junior World Championship. So I thought… it would’ve been nice to learn how to braid hair too. I remember thinking ‘It would be amazing to see Viktor skate with his hair in a braid!’ or something along those lines.”

Yuuri paused for breath, finger-combing parts of Yuri’s hair that he hasn’t included in his impromptu work yet. The two Russians hadn’t said anything, hating to interrupt, waiting for him to continue.

“That’s when I asked Yuko-san to teach me how to braid. As a kid, I kind of also thought it would’ve been fun to braid Viktor’s hair for him.” Yuuri smiled, remembering his star struck dreams as a boy. Then, as he continued, his voice trailed off into a bit of a more somber tone, “So honestly… it was a tragic day for me when Viktor showed up on TV with his hair chopped short.”

It was quiet for a while, but then…

“Wow.” Yuri just had to tilt his head backwards to show the other Yuuri his teasing grin on his face. “You were actually so dumb in love even back then.”

That broke the moment of nostalgia for Yuuri. He’d said too much, he realized. He could almost feel most of his blood rushing to his face. “A-ah, I was rambling…”

“ _Yuuri~!_ ” Viktor’s loud voice shrilled as he tightened his hold on Yuuri’s waist, leaving the Playstation controller forgotten on the couch. He cuddled and squeezed harder, nuzzling his reddened face on Yuuri’s neck in delight. “Yuuri, that makes me so happy!”

“ _Ack_ , V-Viktor! T-too tight! Can’t –”

“Oi, old man! You’re killing Yuuri!”

“Yuuri~” Viktor whined his name. He continued nuzzling, but thank God he loosened his hold and gave Yuuri’s lungs the chance to take in oxygen once more. “Oh, Yuuri. If only I’d known I had a terribly sweet, adorable fan such as you back then, I wouldn’t have let Yakov talk me into cutting my hair!”

Yuuri didn’t like the regretful tone in his voice. He knew Viktor loved his career and would do anything to surprise the audience and his fans. He also knew how Russia could be… It was done for Viktor’s own good – personal and career wise – and Yuuri understood.

“Viktor, it’s okay, it’s okay!”

Viktor curled himself up more against Yuuri, leaving no centimeter of space between them. “Do you forgive me Yuuri?”

“Wh-what? Of course I do! My younger self forgives you. _I_ forgive you.”

“Naw, you’re just too nice.” Yurio snorted, amused at the sight of an overly dramatic, sulking Viktor.

 _Besides_ , Yuuri was close to saying, his mouth already open, _I got more than I ever wanted. With you. And our Yurio._

“Ah! I know!” Viktor sat up straight all of a sudden, causing Yuuri to jerk in his hold. He had this gleaming look in his eyes and his grinning mouth had its signature heart shape. “I’ll grow back my hair to what it was before. Then you’ll be able to fulfill your childhood dream of braiding it all you want, Yuuri!”

Both Yu(u)ri’s were stunned speechless…

 _That’s unnecessary, there’s no need for you to do that,_ Yuuri knew he had to say, but…

Oh, God. He was imagining it already – Viktor as he was with his thirty-two years of age having long, flowing silver hair once more. Yuuri would gladly wash Viktor’s hair for him, towel and dry it, only to bury his face in those soft, beautiful locks afterwards.

Oh, God. What would it actually feel like to run his fingers through never-ending strands of silver hair? _Heavenly_ , Yuuri thought. _No,_ more _than heavenly_.

Oh, _God._ His childhood and teenage fantasies – both innocent and hormonal – were reemerging all at once and –

Just a few more and Yuuri’s mind would go completely haywire any minute now.

Yuri, on the other hand, burst out laughing. “What the _fuck_ , Viktor? Hahaha! That’s impossible though, what with your thinni—Mmf!”

Thankfully, Yuuri still had the presence of mind to cover Yuri’s mouth with both hands just in time. Another joke on Viktor’s receding hairline and they’d both be in another episode of one of Viktor’s slumps. That could last for _hours._

Yuri had little problems taking Yuuri’s hands off his face, but Yuuri beat him to the punch.

“W-Well…” Yuuri cleared his throat. “I’d love that. I’m not going to deny it.”

“Ahh, such honesty makes me the happiest man alive!” Viktor pressed his cheek on Yuuri’s, rubbing their faces together with too much enthusiasm. “Just you wait, baby.”

“Hah! While you’re at it,” Yuri instantly stood on his feet, sneering at Viktor with a smug twinkle in his eyes. “ _My hair_ will have all the undivided attention from Yuuri’s hands.”

“Oh really now, _kitten_?” Viktor’s smile turned menacing the instant his silver eyes met Yuri’s blue-green ones. “I hardly see that as a challenge when you can’t even beat me in a simple game.”

“What. Did. You. Say?” The blond leaned his face in closer to Viktor’s, his menacing aura strong. Viktor found it to be a comedic sight – what with Yuri’s braided blond locks framing his usual angry expression.

Also Yuuri was caught in the middle of it, squished between hard chests as he tried to push off Yurio and at the same time wiggle himself out of Viktor’s hold. “Mou, stop it, you two!”

“One more round and I’ll plunder your old ass to the ground.”

“Three straight wins from me and I’ll prove to you Yuuri can also braid my short hair tonight.”

Yuuri sighed. His struggle continued.

“I'll braid for the both of you, just one at a time! There’s no need for this!”

The younger, more innocent version of Yuuri who first learned how to braid Yuko’s hair with such eagerness and enthusiasm never would have imagined for his adult life to turn out into such a chaotic, beautiful one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't get too carried away in trashtalking, guys. :3
> 
> also [my headcanons](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/post/153195520237/personal-headcanons-post-1) for this fic if you're interested.
> 
> comments and kudos are ♥  
> tell me your thoughts!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/frolckingangels)  
> [tumblr](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
